


Timeline 30

by High King Fen (HighKingFen)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 39 Graves Challenge, F/F, F/M, M/M, Timeline 30, Wickoff Centric, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighKingFen/pseuds/High%20King%20Fen
Summary: (WEBCOMIC ENTRY!)A glimpse in what happened during the 30th timeline of The Magicians, comic created for the 39 Graves Project.Prompt to be filled:Quentin and Julia must die, Julia attends Brakebills, Quentin give Fogg the truth serum, the Scarlatti Web is used on someone other than QuentinAdded challenge:Truth Serum Can't be Put in Dean Fogg Tea,





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Available to read on Tapas.io/series/Timeline30 or Timeline30.tumblr.com !  
> Enjoy the reading


	2. Chapter Two




	3. Chapter Three




	4. Chapter Four




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter Six




	7. Chapter Seven




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter Nine




	10. Chapter Ten




	11. Chapter Eleven




	12. Chapter Twelve




	13. Chapter Thirteen




	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW MAJOR DEATH AND DEPICTION OF VIOLENCE


End file.
